A game of the unusual
by Justin H.S
Summary: Just as random as the title appears to be, the story tells about a detective me who teams up with his loyal companion to keep the town of San Fancisco francisco just without the R safe.. meaning that he'll have to watch every single anime character


_Introduction:_

_Once upon a time lived a notorious criminal named "Akefia", who was and a detective name "Justin", taking refuge in a small isolated town called "San Fancisco" well_

_instead of calling Francisco, I removed the R so it made it sounded relevant to the story.. Thus in the story, holds secrets, and mysteries._

_The story of which I'm about to tell you, is the hidden part of my life, well half of it. Of course it talks about my school life,and part of my personal life, not in a way of saying that I hate life because it sounds just so ridiculous, I never hated life, because if I ever did, I'm just choosing it to be that way.  
_

_Just some quick advice, You never shout your opinion if it hurts someone, people say things just to hurt people.. so it's better not to be the hero_

_other wise you'll just end up a villain on the outside.  
_

* * *

Saturday night, the 29th of August, 1994. It was a cold, windy day in San Fancisco, downtown where the streets would rarely wreak of chaos, and I needed a vacation once in a life time.. the fact that I can't stand paper work which makes me want to procrastinate, that all my brain cells have turned to jellow.

Now what's a good vacation without spending time with friends? So I invited a great friend of mine, Jimmy, and my one of a kind, special person, Raven along with her friend Jasmine and Raven's huggable teddy bear, Ryou, well hey it's a fantasy.. but what makes a great vacation a great story?

The sun was slowly rising up-- ah heck except it's night time then, The moon slowly rose into the twilight casting it's intense light over the town as if it were day light only just it was dim..

So I was in my office, coming up with a new story idea when suddenly I know one, I heard a scream of what seems someone is in grave danger, so I leaped out the window which was only two floors down... I know two in particular that, I can't fly (Daahhhhhhh! *crash, glass shattering, Cat shrieks, and car alarm turns on)

surprisingly I didn't die from that fall, so I walked up the stairs back to my office to grab my cup of coffee,then marched right out, but I know four, that I was missing my hat so I rushed in and grabbed it, then finally ran out.. well I suppose James bond or some other detective had these sort of problems at times..

9:00 PM, my associate drove in the hallway as a Taxi Driver, his name "Scratchy" he's given that name well because, he scratches himself because of. We drove out of the building complex into the darkness of the streets.

"So boss what's the big game?" Scratchy would ask; looking into the rear-view mirror for any on going cars of on going traffic, scratching the thick layer of my scalp

"I'm not sure, but I think somethings wrong, something horribly, horribly wrong... are you listening?" I asked peeking over his shoulder, he's asleep, snoring while his hands are on the wheel?

"...I'm sorry what?" he woke up, looking side to side with his eyes barely even awake, I slowly laid my hand up against my face and shook my head "Just..drive scratch.."

"Yes boss" frankly I've never had trust him behind the wheel's because when I do.. thing's could get nasty"

* * *

We drove off, to a nearby bar.. yes we sometimes drink before a mission "Hey bartender, two root beer's here!" I said with a wave of the palm of my hand, he quickly slides down two glass bottles of Root beer, I carefully examined the place to see if anyone I know of, is with us, hopefully no one against us, then I see my good old buddy

Bakura, Bakura twice as older than Ryou, however his hair has the same thickness as Ryou's. Sitting ever so lonely in the gloomy corner listening to some smooth jazz music being broad casted over the Radio Jukebox... I've just remembered that their parents had recently died due to a fatal car accident, thus however I never knew he'd listen to that type of genres, to me I thought he listens to Rock.. not no this rock, but rock as in, musical kind of playing.. crud I forget how to explain it specifically..

Well I can't just stick around and watch a lone dog sit to rot, so I walked over to him then gently placed my hand on his right shoulder, not realizing he was literally asleep, he jumps accidentally spilling his beer all over my face

"...Hello, 'Kura.." I said.

"Oh um, hey uh- Mr. Justin, not to shabby today huh?" I could smell the strong cent of alcohol in his breathe, seems like he's drunk enough

"Had a little too much beer's lately?" I said, looking over the table and counted 10 of them.

"No, what're you insane? I'm drinking apple juice, and quite frankly this apple juice tastes like medicine.." yep, he's drunk.

"Well you take care bud.." I said patting his right shoulder then left off, now for Scratchy? He finished his root beer and already inside the car.

***

We instantly drove off down the street looking for any suspicions, then suddenly a distress call "Calling all officers, Calling all officers..

we got a report of a theft and kidnapping"

Kidnapping, hearing that word makes me sick to my gut.. "Scratchy, step on it!" I said, "...Scratch!" he jumps yet again from his sleep slamming his foot on the gas,

smart move to make the car speed off into a stop sign, oh and like I said, if I trust him behind the wheel; I mean things do get UGLY.

"Okay.. let me take the wheel this time.." I said, "Sorry boss.." Scratchy said.

We arrived at a scene of a crime, the Bakura's Residence, the house was a mess,just as when we entered the house I had the slightest feeling in my veins something was wrong.

Tables flipped to it's side, Picture frames on the ground shattered, table cloths thrashed and thrown, and drawers opened with little missing items though forks were thrown on the ground.

"Who could have done this?"

"Hey boss, I found something!" scratchy said, holding of what appears to be a tape recorder.

"Hm, Scratch, bring it with us, we might need that for evidence.." now for one, this would not be easy, not like

how CSI does it, it takes quite long time, day's or week's if it takes us, to gather up as much evidence as we can and the process.

Items found:

1) chewed up Shoe

2) a letter

3) A finger print on the door knob

4) a...doughnut?

I looked at Scratchy who was eating a doughnut "Sratchy!" he glances at me and slowly puts the box back where it was there's a sudden chill

in the air that brings our attention to, Raven and her squeeze, Ryou. However Ryou was even a few days younger than her with his thick long white

hair.. and also Raven enjoys getting him drunk and inviting Bakura over for some odd reason...?

"What happened here?" Ryou whimpered, looking at his family photo.

"I'm not sure what happened but, I'm sure we can help you" I said laying my hand on his head.

Suddenly we heard a glass break from upstairs, I quickly ran up thinking that the cupid must be still nearby, and so he was, but he was wearing all black so it was hard

to identify who he was... or what he was, or she? it looked at me for only a minute and leaped off the window down to the cold pavement, when I got up to the window; it was gone.

(Though Justin doesn't know the strange robber is up high in the church tower watching him)

* * *

**Arunai: **Okay folks so this story may seem a lot less than fan-fiction but do not be harmed, that there will be more characters along the way.

**Justin: **it sums up everything..

**Scratchy: **What?

**Justin: **that apparently this stories pretty dramatic, but as I write it's quite funny.. also I have a headache..

**Arunai:** Lemme guess, you have writers block?

**Justin: **You read my mind.. hoover-dam probably one of the main reasons why I get headaches is that you READ my mind.

**Arunai: **Well glad to be your assistance.. :3

Reviews or which ever :P if necessary


End file.
